


Authority

by bloodvein



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Police Academy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodvein/pseuds/bloodvein
Summary: Lines are crossed at the NYPD Police Academy between instructor and student.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading an older fic.

The feeling she was being watched was a familiar one.

Over the past three months, she had been analyzed, assessed, pushed to her limits. It went with the territory. Throughout it all, she had a good grip on her resolve. There were times her class fucked up, and he never let up. Never gave in. Never had mercy.

It was part of the training process. She knew that.

He was older. Older than she had ever let herself think that way about. At first, it was a fleeting thought during her first week. During her personal interview with him, her eyes drifted to the way his biceps pushed against the uniform material. She quickly looked away and saw a small nameplate on his desk that read  _ Sergeant Elliot Stabler.  _ When she had looked back up at him, his eyes were narrowed, dark. The blue that she was getting used to had suddenly been replaced by the color of temptation. Of need.

She turned twenty-three during her fourth week here. They say the one-month mark is when you break. The police academy wasn’t meant to be easy. When everything culminates and catches up with you. When they push the hardest because they know you’re at your breaking point.

On her birthday, covered in rain and muddy water, she was doing her third set of push-ups in that hour when he joined her in the prone position. Their class was exhausted, and one of her classmates had fallen asleep during a lesson. His voice boomed when he ordered them all outside when he realized the person was asleep. He cranked out the push-ups beside her as if he were limitless. No sign of slowing down.

Her arms began to shake from exertion when he whispered to her, “Happy birthday, Benson.”

She nearly dropped her body to the ground.

His eyes always fell on her. Her eyes would always drift to his. She would push the thoughts away, not let herself think about him in that capacity. Her female classmates would speak about him candidly in private and it didn’t help the thoughts already spinning in her mind.

_ Sergeant Stabler… _

__

The images in her mind were intrusive. The day was nearly done and she needed to go upstairs, go back to her room and fix her problem. She knew it wouldn’t be enough for her. Just enough to prevent her from going insane. It had been weeks since she had felt her body crashing over that edge, months since it had been at the hands of someone else.

Tonight, she needed someone else.

_ Him. _

“24,” he addressed the class by their number. “If anyone wants extra practice on the range, see me after this.” His eyes found hers again. She pressed her legs together tightly under the desk and the corners of his mouth rose into a smug smirk.

Olivia was proficient with her firearm, having spent the last three months stripping it and cleaning it every night. It felt natural in her hand. It felt good. She wanted all the practice she could get – and a moment alone with Sergeant Stabler.

He finished their nightly orders and warned that he was staying the night at the academy since he was the duty patrol sergeant. In his deep voice, he explained that the class should be on their best behavior and he would be checking that everyone was in bed at the prescribed time with their doors locked. “If I try to open the door and it’s unlocked,” he said sternly. “I will take all of your kits while you sleep.”

* * *

“Keep up with me, Benson,” he ordered. She pushed her long legs to do as she was told, walking fast behind him. They weaved through the hallways, down two flights of stairs until they reached the doors of the range.

He unlocked the door and turned on the lights inside and she stepped quietly inside behind him, her blood pulsing in her veins. She was the only one who actually wanted to go back to the range, the rest of the class that had wanted extra help decided to stay in the classroom and strip their weapons again. They all gave her the same look on the way out.

_ One on one with Sergeant Stabler. Good luck with that. _

__

Elliot spun around to look at her. He stepped closer, poising his hands on his duty belt. “What do you need help with, Benson?” Her mouth dropped open slightly at his proximity to her.

“My positioning,” she mumbled, her eyes dropping to his mouth. He sighed and turned on his heel, walking to the first stall and pointing for her to stand in front of him. She walked over and took her position, drawing her rubber weapon up and pointing it downrange.

A shiver ran up her spine while he stayed silent at her back, just watching her. “It’s your hips,” he murmured behind her. “Do you mind if I touch you?”

_ You have no idea how badly I want you to… _

__

She nodded her consent silently and tried to focus her attention downrange when his large hands palmed her waist and shifted her hips. “Your hips are too tight,” he was closer to her now, his breath warm against her neck. Her long dark hair was tucked into a neat bun at the back of her head and she couldn’t use her hair to hide the heat that was rising over the collar of her uniform. His hands tightened on her hips and she faltered, dropping her elbow but quickly recovered and raised it again. “Is something wrong?” he rumbled in her ear.

“No,” she breathed. Her voice came out too husky for her own liking. His right hand left her hip and steadied her elbow. His lips moved just under her ear.

“Bang,” he whispered. “Is there anything else you need help with?”

_ Fuck yes. _

__

Olivia lowered her rubber weapon and replaced it in its holster. His hands fell away from her hips and she groaned, the need pounding between her legs now. “There is actually,” she spoke fast before she lost her nerve. “The wrist lock when handcuffing,” she turned around to face him.

“Come,” he nodded towards a door at the end of the range. She followed him, her fingertips growing clammy with anticipation.

Elliot unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter first. It was a range supply closet; no windows, only a single light flickering above them. A table sat squarely in the middle of the room with a few empty buckets for picking up casings. The room smelled of lead and gun powder. He closed the door behind them and reached for her belt, pulling her handcuffs from their holster.

“Take off your duty belt.” His voice was rough, grated. She felt a throbbing between her legs so intense that her hands trembled as she unclipped the belt and gently placed it on the floor to their left. “You’re still okay with me touching you?” His breath was on her ear again and she bit her lip, holding back a moan.

“Yes,” she responded thickly. Her body was responding too well, too fast. The academy had taken away that time she needed for herself to relieve that pressure. There was only the rigid schedule that she and all of her classmates knew. No time for anything in between.

_ Until now. _

The cold metal slung around her right wrist first. “Like this,” he instructed, pushing into her shoulder hard until her torso was draped over the metal table in front of her. He grabbed her left wrist and twisted her arm back into the second cuff behind her back. Olivia whimpered and arched her back, pushing her hips back into him. His hard cock rubbed against her ass, ripping a low growl from Elliot’s throat.

Olivia turned her head to the side and scraped her teeth over her bottom lip as he looked at her. “Benson,” he grunted in a warning tone. His dick moved between her legs, seating himself against her heated core. “You’re playing with fire,” he folds himself over her, allowing his weight to drape over her back.

“Good.”

* * *

It was nearly midnight when he decided to check on the class.

They should have all been asleep an hour ago. No lights should be on. Doors locked. The females and males were separated into two wings. The females had individual rooms with a simple bed, desk, and closet. Bathrooms were shared, one at each end of the hallway of their residences.

He rode the elevator this time of night. During the day he might take the stairs just to prove to the class that fitness is important and even as an instructor, it was vital. At night he needed to be quiet if he was going to catch anyone out of bed.

Elliot leaned on the wall of the elevator and scrubbed a hand down his face. His dick was still impossibly hard – if it didn’t quit soon he would have to disappear into a bathroom to finally give in to the ache.

It had four hours since she was pressing her delectable ass back into him. The little moans that came from her when he ground his cock into her would haunt him. He was going to hell for wanting her. For needing her.

She was 23. He was 40.

It didn’t stop them from pushing the boundaries. There were no lines left. They hadn’t just crossed them, they had taken a running leap over them in a race to see who would break first. Who would admit that they needed the other. Who would beg for it. The corners of his mouth began to turn up. He planned on making her beg for him to fuck her.

The elevator doors opened and he silently moved toward the first wing. The women’s wing. The rooms went in alphabetical order, hers was the second one in the group of rooms. He listened for any sound at the entrance door and heard nothing. All the lights were off.

A good sign.

He tried the first door, Abbott. Locked. No light coming from underneath the door. His boots made no sound as he moved to Benson’s door. His fingers reached the doorknob when he heard something.

“Elliot…” He heard from the other side. Just when he thought it was all in his head, she said it again. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. He needed to go into her room. She couldn’t get away with fucking herself at the thought of him. He had to be between her legs with his mouth, his dick, his fingers. He needed to be the one truly making her come for him.

Elliot closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He wondered what she looked like, was she naked? Was she in her pt shorts, her hand well below the waistband touching herself? If he knocked, he would wake up the others. If he fucked her, he would wake up everyone on the floor.

His cock harder than ever, he turned away from the door and walked out to the main hallway.

Tomorrow he would punish her.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Her legs always shook this time of day.

_ Two minutes now. _

__

The nerves always got to her. Her room was spotless, but the training staff always found something. A piece of dust here, a smudge there. It was about giving into authority. Having control over your emotions. Letting the hit roll off your back. It wasn’t meant to be personal. Every single police officer in the NYPD went through it.

Yet every time he inspected her, she had to dig her nails into the palms of her hands. It was as if he expected more from her than the rest of her classmates. He was always harder on her. Even if he only found one thing  _ slightly _ wrong, she would be on the ground, doing pushups until her arms were weak.

Her bed was perfect. The sheets and blanket were pulled so tightly over the mattress she was scared she would rip the cotton when she remade the bed this morning. She needed everything to be perfect, not only to pass their daily inspection and set them up for success for the rest of the day but to prove to him she was capable. Ready for any task he gave her.

Olivia’s breath hitched in her throat when she heard the boom of the door open to the women’s wing of rooms. She could hear Sergeant Stabler speaking quietly to her neighbor Abbott about her service weapon. Her fingers released the cleaning wipe she had hidden in her pocket for any last-minute fixes to her room and she stood at ease, preparing for his entrance.

“Good job,” she heard him say in the other room.

_ Breathe. _

His steps were nearly silent when he walked out of Abbott’s room and into the doorway of hers. As he appeared and stood a few paces in front of her in her small room, she stamped her foot and came to the position of attention, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Good morning,” he greeted, his gaze on her making her blood pound loudly in her ears.

“Good morning Sergeant,” she replied automatically. He took his time going through her open closet, looking at all of her ironed shirts, pants, and the rest of her kit. Elliot was slow and methodical in his movements and she wondered if he was just searching for something, anything to nail her on.

“What’s the serial number on your weapon?” He asked, absentmindedly looking at her impeccably folded socks on the open shelf in her closet. She told him the serial number in a rush, her breathing increasing when he bent over to look at the squarely folded NYPD shirt and shorts on the bottom shelf. He hummed in acknowledgment back to her and straightened, turning around and walking behind her.

“Elliot, Elliot…” he whispered in a mocking voice. Her breathing stopped altogether.

_ What? Had he heard… Fuck. _

__

“My name sounded so good coming out of your mouth.” His breath on her neck made her want to shiver but she resisted the movement, standing tall and still. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she pursed her lips into a hard line, determined to not allow him to have the upper hand in this situation. The pressure was quickly building in her lower belly and she tried to fight the growing feeling.

Elliot stepped out from behind her then and faced her, an arrogant smile wide across his face. Her eyes narrowed at him – she was pissed. He seemed amused at the flush of her skin and the frustrated expression on her face.

He was quiet when he spoke, but the quality of his voice was rough, aroused. “See me in my office at eight, come in your workout gear.”

* * *

+++++

Her hair was nearly dry by the time she went to meet him.

Olivia had enough time to complete her daily tasks and homework before showering and changing into her workout gear as he had requested. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, a soft curl forming at the ends. She surmised if he truly did want to do some working out with her that she would throw it up in a ponytail with the elastic around her wrist.

She had a feeling that wasn’t the reason he asked her to join him though.

He was facing away from her as she approached the office, leaning on the opposite side of his desk. His short-sleeve uniform top was tight against his biceps and showed her a peek at his crucifix tattoo. From the back he looked calm; as if she had caught him in the middle of deep thought.

“Close the door,” he murmured as she crossed the threshold. She did as instructed and then stood in front of his desk, waiting for him. He took a deep breath and moved in front of her, taking in the look of her long hair down for once.

“You wanted to see me, Sergeant?” She asked innocently, biting her lip. Elliot’s mouth curled up into a smile.

“Benson,” he stepped closer to her. “If you wanted me to make you come, all you had to do was ask.” Her cheeks burned again at the memory of him impersonating her most intimate moment last night. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes,” she purred. Olivia looked up at him then, the fire in her eyes was all he needed to seal her fate. There was a devilish look to the grin he wore, and she sensed that perhaps he had something up his sleeve, but she ignored the feeling. His mouth crushed against hers and she hungrily pushed back, opening herself to him. She roamed his muscled body with her fingers, feeling the edges of his abdominals and down to his hard length. He was big in her hand, even bigger than she had anticipated from the previous night. His hands worked at the waistband of her shorts and panties until his large palm was in her panties, and for the first time in too fucking long, another person’s fingers slid across her slick folds.

She moaned into his mouth and tried to grab at his belt, but his free hand slapped hers away and spun her around until the back of her thighs hit his desk. “Put your hands on the desk,” he roughly whispered against her lips. She gripped the wood hard while he tugged her shorts down her thighs and lowered himself to his knees. Her legs were still trapped in her pants and she badly wanted to open her legs to him, to let him take whatever he wanted then. She was completely willing and at his mercy as long as he kept touching and didn’t stop.

Elliot’s hands covered hers on the desk, preventing her from touching him at all. He blew lightly on her bare skin and she whimpered in irritation. She needed the contact and he finally gave it to her, swiping his tongue over her wet skin. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of his mouth on her.

Months had passed with no opportunities for her to have sex, and then she had come to the academy and sunk even more time into her unintended abstinence. Tonight, she prayed he would end that, and she would finally know what it was like to have him inside of her, to feel his muscled body moving on top of hers.

He lapped at her core and suckled on her clit with every few passes of his tongue. She watched the intense look in his eyes as he explored her. Olivia chewed her lip and furrowed her brows, attempting to prolong her climax that was barreling toward her.

“Please Elliot,” she begged, trying to shift her hips to get more contact with his mouth. “I need to come-” she was cut off when he flattened his tongue on her and dragged it upwards. Her heart was beating fast and irregular, a sign of her impending orgasm. She was so close now, only a few moments away from crashing over the edge for him.

“It’s Sergeant Stabler,” he corrected. His mouth left her and he took his hands off of her hands, pulling up her shorts and panties back into place. She cried out at the loss of contact at her core and his quick movements. Shock colored her features as she tried to catch her breath. “And go back to your bunk. No making yourself come. I’ll know if you do. That’s an order.”

_ She would never sleep again. _


	3. Chapter 3

The road to the outdoor range was rocky but abandoned this time of night.

It was pitch black. She had never been outside of the Academy this late. They always had a strict schedule which involved the entire class having their lights out by 11 PM sharp. She would wake up at multiple points during her sleep and peer out the window, looking out into the darkness and feeling relief that she hadn't miraculously slept through her alarm.

Earlier tonight she had settled down after a full day of training, intent on having a quiet night of ironing her uniform and shining her shoes. When she returned from the showers, she had found a slip of paper that had been passed under her door.

_Meet me outside the south doors at 2230hrs. - E_

There were no other vehicles on the road and beside her, Elliot drove like a typical cop stationed at the Police Academy. Fast, hard, one hand on the steering wheel.

The other was between her legs.

Olivia was clad in her NYPD windbreaker sweater and joggers. After she had climbed into his black undercover sedan, his hand had started at her knee and worked its way down to its current place, rubbing circles at the top of her mound. The vehicle was clearly meant for more covert operations, the quick look she had taken when she got into the SUV had allowed her to see the leather cushions were still on the backseat. It was different from the other police vehicles she had been in, all of them had the seats ripped out and the only thing left was hard plastic.

There was no computer mounted in the front seat either. Only a simple radio, bars on the dividing window behind the front seats, and Elliot's black bag. Her elbow rested on the leather material under the window as she held her hand on her forehead, propping her head up while she watched his hand. Next to her, she could hear his breathing picking up while he looked over at her every few seconds.

His hand left her core and grabbed her wrist, pulling it onto his hard cock encased in his uniform pants. "See how hard you make me," he grunted. She gasped at the feeling of him finally in her hand, his hot length straining beneath the material. Her hand moved over him, squeezing and stroking him through his slacks.

Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and used her newfound freedom to work at his belt. She pulled down the zipper and pulled at the boxers underneath. He lifted up his hips but kept his eyes on the road. His cock was thicker than she had ever anticipated, and she bit her lip nervously, wondering how he would eventually feel inside her. She wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue, tasting him.

"Fuck," Elliot groaned. She felt the vehicle slow and then stop. He put it in park and cut the engine. The only sound that filled her ears was the soft moans he let out with every pass of her tongue. Olivia hummed and took him in fully, letting him hit the back of her relaxed throat. He swore again, but this time it came out higher, almost like a whine. "God that feels good," he whispered to her. "But I've got other plans for you…" He trailed off, pulling her from his cock. He flipped his boxers back up to cover himself and opened the door.

Olivia got out of her side and met him at the back passenger door. "Turn around," he instructed her. She turned and he took her wrists, putting them up against the car. His hands ran over her arms and to her jacket, unzipping the windbreaker in one swipe. He cupped her breasts and when she moaned his name, he pressed his length against her ass. He twirled her nipples between his thumb and index finger, pulling at them gently.

His hands were soft, but his movements were rough. The contrast was enough that she was already feeling that familiar burn between her legs. She had never been this affected by someone – never been this turned on from a very inappropriate body search. One hand stayed on her breast and the other snaked down under her joggers, cupping her mound.

"No underwear," Elliot groaned in her ear. "You knew I was going to fuck you tonight." His middle finger parted her lips, dipping into her wetness. Olivia let her head fall forward, resting her forehead on the window. She moaned when he retracted his hand and used it to spin her around to face him.

Olivia kissed him hard. His mouth was rough on hers, his tongue finding hers easily as he pressed his thigh between her legs. She whimpered at the contact on her aching core. He is unyielding with her, his body relentlessly pushing her closer to the edge. His teeth bit into her bottom lip, eliciting another moan from her. Her hips gyrated on his strong thigh, her need for contact there clouding every judgment she could have at this moment.

She had tried earlier to reason with herself. That she shouldn't give in to him so quickly. That she should make him work for it. Yet the second his hand had touched her thigh in the car, she was completely lost to him. He was infectious, powerful – authoritative.

Elliot trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck and held his leg steady between hers, focusing on pinching and tweaking her pert nipples. "Let's get you in the back seat," he murmured.

"No," she fought as he started to pull away from her. "Don't move," she begged. He looked down at her, watching her mouth drop open and the furrowing of her brows. A smirk played at his lips and he pressed his thigh harder between her legs, holding her against the sedan with his strong quad. "Don't move," she repeated, desperate now for her release.

It came at her just like he had – fast and hard. Her stomach tightened and she shook as her orgasm ripped through her. "Elliot," she moaned. His eyes were locked on hers when her head fell back onto the window, her body shuddering in waves of pleasure.

"I haven't even fucked you yet," he rasped, his lips curling into that familiar, arrogant smile.

When the aftershocks subsided enough, Elliot removed his leg from between her legs and wrapped his thick arm around her waist, and pulled her against him long enough to open the back door of the car. Olivia got in on her hands and knees, digging her nails into the leather of the seats. Behind her, Elliot pulled down her pants and pulled her back towards him. Her arms shook, her body was still recovering from her orgasm and she knew he wouldn't be done with her any time soon.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered when she heard him still.

"Good," he replied, running his index finger down her wet folds. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Yes._

Even the way she said it was sexy.

Elliot lined his cock up at her entrance and pressed forward. He had wanted to wait. To make things proper. Take her to a hotel room and fuck her until the sun rose. But earlier today, she had looked up at him during one of his lessons and bitten her lip, closing her legs.

He had to stay behind the podium for the remainder of the class to hide his arousal for her. She had challenged him – right there in his own classroom. He knew he'd have to have her that night, he knew he'd have to fuck her into submission. So that when she walked into the class the next day, he'd see it written on her face. He'd see the effort she would need to put in to walk straight, to not limp from the way his cock had been inside of her the day before.

They had been playing this game since day one. He had turned away when the temptation became too much to bear. Eventually, though, she had gotten under his skin. He barely felt it at first, then a few weeks later, he found himself in his apartment every night, his fist wrapped around his dick as he pictured her. The way she was right now.

Olivia mewed in frustration when he slowly penetrated her. The head of his cock was barely inside of her and he grinned, slamming into her to the hilt. "Fuck," she cried loudly. She pushed her hips back into him as he started a hard and fast pace.

Elliot reached forward, covering her mouth with his hand. "You're going to have to quiet down if you want me to keep fucking you like this," he grunted to her. Her moans were muffled by his right hand, the other was gripping her waist roughly. She would bruise, his fingertips pressed into her hard enough that when she was naked, she could see his hands on her.

They were deep in the woods and no one would hear them, but he wasn't taking any chances. The only sounds that were permeating around them were their moans and his skin slapping against hers. "Fuck you're tight," Elliot spit. He felt her tighten in response to his words and he squeezed his eyes shut, breathless at the feeling of her walls closing in around him.

He knew this would be hard and fast. Rough, even. It didn't stop him from never wanting this to end.

Olivia brushed her lips over his index and middle finger and sucked them into her mouth. His only response was slamming into her harder, groaning her name. Her tongue swirled around his digits the way she had done to his cock in the front seat. He pulled his wet fingers from her mouth and pressed them onto her clit, rubbing her in quick, frantic circles.

Elliot could tell she was trying her best not to cry out louder than she already was now that her mouth was free. He released her hip and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her back towards him. "Are you going to come for me?" He growled, feeling her legs twitch and tremble beneath him.

"Yes Sergeant," Olivia moaned. Elliot watched her nails dig deeper into the leather, small tears beginning underneath her nails.

"Good girl." She faltered underneath him and squeezed around his cock, the unrelenting pressure sending Elliot off the edge after her. He swore as she cried out his name and he fucked into her until her orgasm subsided. She was spent and let her head fall onto the seat beneath her.

"That was just the beginning, Olivia."


End file.
